


Questions in the Wind

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did the Eagles only fly the hobbits home - why not to Mount Doom aswell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions in the Wind

"Windlord."

The title was softly spoken against the soft murmur of a city at rest.

The one so addressed shifted on his perch overlooking the slumbering city spread beneath him. "Yes." The word was as soft as a breeze and as harsh as a storm above the ocean.

"I have been wondering." The man paused, unsure as he regarded the Lord with whom he spoke.

The golden eyes regarded him, pierced him, unblinking.

The man looked away, to the worn stone beneath his feet, smooth from the passage of many generations of feet.

"Go on, speak." The Lord prompted when the silence began to stretch.

The man took a deep breath before looking back up into the ancient golden orbs, "why did you not fly the ring to Oroduin?"

"Ah" The exclamation was like the soft moaning of wind through a chasm. "I wondered when somebody would ask that of me."

The golden eyes turned away from the man to regard the black walls which were still visible by the light of the stars to those with good eyesight.

"Why are you here?"

The man frowned at the abrupt change in the topic. "I'm doing what I must for my people."

"How did you get here?"

"I came..." The man trailed of as he perceived what the Lord wished him to.

"Yes, you would not be here if we had flown in."

"Still, would lives not have been saved, if the ring was destroyed before Saruman and Sauron were able to make war upon us?"

"Would they?" The golden eyes again fixed on the man. "There are many threads on Vaire's loom."

The man frowned as he contemplated. "I suppose we will never know how it could have gone."

The Eagle perched on the balustrade ruffled his feathers as a gust of wind seemed to sweep over the small balcony. "Such knowledge is not for us."

The man shivered as the wind seemed to wrap around him, caressing, comforting.

"Trust in Manwë's judgement." The Eagle ruffled his feathers again. "Fare thee well King Elessar."

"Thank you." The King said as the herald of Manwë spread his wings and soared out over the sleeping city, held aloft on a wind which did not disturb the world below.


End file.
